1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bracket for a building module. The present disclosure further relates to a building module containing the bracket. The present disclosure further relates to a method for constructing a building module. The present disclosure also relates to a method for constructing a building using a building module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for better methods of construction for conserving energy and preventing air infiltration, condensation, and moisture migration in buildings. It would be desirable to have methods for reducing energy losses associated with existing old and/or poorly designed thermal insulation and leaky building envelopes.
There are methods known in the construction industry for insulating the exteriors of buildings, such as application of foam insulation board followed by application of siding. However, the previous methods do not provide the combination of high strength, high insulation capability, effective air/water barrier, and resistance to moisture buildup.